


Cracks

by Cselkcess (unscriptedemily)



Series: Glassverse [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Alchemist Boyfriends, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Dorks, East City, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mustang's Team, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscriptedemily/pseuds/Cselkcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will die for you, Roy,” he said, all fire and steel and sparks, “I will kill for you, I will beg and I will always, always fight with you so don’t you dare tell me to stay behind like a good little subordinate because you’re mine, Roy, you’re mine and I'm yours, equivalent fucking exchange, I will not be left behind!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> The next instalment of Glassverse! ^w^ (Previous parts: Hourglass and Looking Glass.) There is a fly in the room as I type. It's very annoying.  
> Disclaimer: nope. I'm just a poor, helpless fangirl :(  
> UnBeta'd  
> I'm so tiiiiired ughsgsd I apologise for grammar/spelling mistakes and an overuse of italics
> 
> No song prompt for this one. Maybe something with lots of drums and a kickass guitar riff would work well...?

 

 The report lies on the desk, an expanse of shining chestnut wood broken only by the crisp white pages. Their eyes meet across the boundary; black finds the gold and there are shadows there. The silence is broken only by the memory of it all, loud and insistent in their minds.

 

***

 

“Don’t wanna go to work.”

“Ed.”

“Roy.”

“We’re in the middle of a war and we've both sold our souls to the military, I think it’s fairly compulsory that we go to work.”

The small (thank god Ed couldn’t read minds) blond tightened his hold, burrowing further into Roy’s uniform jacket.

“…Ed.”

“ _Roy_.”

“…” Roy couldn’t help himself. The smile- a real, true, honest-to-god smile- broke out. How was Ed so good at bringing that out in him?

“Fullmetal. I am- mmf!” Ed surged upwards all at once, wicked grin on his face, and kissed Roy before he has the chance to finish his sentence. He staggered backwards into the wall, Ed’s feet straining off the floor, arms wrapped tight around his neck as something heated enters the kiss and the air becomes fevered.

“-Ed-,” Roy gasps, “We- don’t have the- _time_ -,”

“Oh come on,” panted Ed, hands fumbling at Roy’s belt, pushing him into the wall, eyes millimetres away, wide, gold and darkened with lust, “Like you’re gonna tell me to _stop_ …”

He was absolutely right. Hawkeye could burst in with a gun and a _look_ but Roy would simply shut the door in her face and keep going, he was crazy with Ed, the feel of him, the taste of him, the scent of him, all Ed, everywhere-

“I can never say _no_ to you,” breathed Roy, and kissed him, hard. Ed’s eyes fluttered shut as he moaned into Roy’s mouth; it is the sexiest thing he’d ever heard; he was going mad with need…

Clothes littered the hallway; somewhere along the line Ed lost one boot and there was no time to take the other off; Roy’s uniform jacket was in a heap at their feet and they sank down against the wall, hands everywhere, Ed’s hair flying loose and sticking to both their faces.

“C’mon- Roy- _Roy_!” Ed bucked against him, desperate, but there was no lube and Roy didn't want to hurt him…

“No, Ed, it would- hurt-,” he choked out, barely managing to restrain himself as Ed’s erection grinds against his thigh.

“I don’t _care_ \- Roy for fuck’s _sake_ just-,”

Roy stretched his hand in the direction of the stairs as though he could reach the much-needed lube by sheer force of will, but time was running out (hell, time had _already_ run out; they must've been in the middle of a space-time continuum void or something because why wasn't Havoc knocking on the door to drag them to work?) and he was so hard it almost _hurts_.

Ed, sixteen years old and therefore horny as fuck, was now trying to work his hands into Roy’s pants.

“ _Ed_ -,”

The blond in question looked up sharply and _squeezed_ Roy through the material of his trousers.

And with that Roy thought, ‘oh, what the _fuck_ ’ and in one smooth movement yanked Ed’s trousers and underwear down in one. Ed almost _sobs_ in relief, head falling back against the wall as Roy stroked upwards firmly.

At least Ed’s age meant it was over fairly quickly; soon Ed was gritting his teeth, a keening, desperate whine on the edge of his breath, and Roy twisted a finger inside him and he was gone.

Roy shook out his own wet right hand and listened to his lover breathing for a while; it took Ed longer than usual to return from subspace (Roy couldn’t hold in his smirk as he smoothed Ed’s hair; there’s something incredible about knowing you’re the only one who can make Edward Elric lose control like this), but eventually he heaved himself upright, automail hand digging into the wall.

“I’m going to think of this every time I see those dents,” murmured Roy, eyeing the marks Ed had left in his wall. The blonde tied off the end of his braid and shook his head back.

“You’re such a pervert,” he said, and kissed him with just a hint of teeth.

When they broke apart Roy asks, “Are you coming into the office today?”

“Might as well. Al’s prob'ly there already.”

Roy glanced at the hall clock. Almost nine; they were over half an hour late so why hadn’t Havoc arrived in a car…?

Then the phone rang, loud and shrill and for a second Roy and Ed just stared at the door leading to the living room as if they could see through it to the telephone on the coffee table.

“Hawkeye…” said Roy, face draining of colour, just as Ed said “Al…”

They looked at each other.

Ed moved first, dashing towards the living room door and Roy leapt after him; Ed fumbled the door handle and Roy simply burst through,

“-Worried about me; I didn't call him last night you bastard-,”  
“-So late; she’s going to shoot me-!”

 

“Well, answer it then bastard, it’s _your_ phone!”

 Hawkeye had nothing on the scorching golden glare Ed bestowed on his lover. Roy swallowed, and picks up the phone.

“….Mustang speaking.”

For a moment, there was a burst of static, then a cacophony of jumbled voices- Roy could hear shouts in the background; this wasn't the _office_ was it? But then a familiar voice said, “-Roy? Roy?” and Roy frowned at the total panic there.

“Maes?”

Hughes’ voice was utterly, completely relieved. “-Oh thank _God_ , I told those idiots you’d be- it is you, isn't it?”

“…yes? Maes, what’s going on?

There was a brief silence. Roy hears a sound like something big collapsing. Something big and made of _bricks_ by the sounds of it…

“You need to get over here, Roy.” Lieutenant Hughes’ voice was grave and serious, unusually so. Roy’s frown deepened; what the hell was going on?

Next to him, Ed’s gaze sharpened. His hearing was excellent; Roy was in no doubt that he’d heard every word of the conversation. Their eyes met, and this time there was worry in the shadows there.

“Get over- where?”

“Headquarters. There’s been an attack.”

 

 

The cab pulled up outside what used to be East City Headquarters and Roy tossed money at the driver, sliding out of his seat without a backwards glance. He didn't have to look to know that Ed was beside him, not touching, but close enough to feel each other’s body heat.

 Roy slid his mask into place: calm and superior, and strode forward. Ed followed, hands in his pockets, red coat flaring behind him, chain raised and golden eyes narrowed at the scene before him.

Citizens crowding around the scene were being ushered away by a suit of armour; as Ed walked up excited murmurs broke out at the sight of the Fullmetal Alchemist. They were ignored. He rapped on Al’s breastplate with the automail hand, by way of greeting, still surveying the remains of Headquarters.

“Brother!” Al leaned forwards, lowering his voice, “I couldn't call you while you were with the Colonel- it would have been suspicious but- are you alright?”

Ed went bright red at the mention of his lover; he hit Al again and hissed, “Shut up Al!” tugging him away from the crowds. He opened his mouth, turned blue and started chocking as a huge figure stepped up and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. “-Major- Armstrong- can’t- breathe-!” he gasped, and Al stepped forwards to rescue him.

“Uh, Major, if you wouldn't mind…?”

Alex Louis Armstrong released Ed, who fell to the ground, struggling for air, and turned to the armour before him. “May I convey my deepest gratitude to you, Alphonse Elric, for  assisting the military in the clean up operation!” he boomed, and if he could have done, Al would have blushed.

After a while, Al suggested Major Armstrong take his place in dispersing civilians and helping the injured to safety, and the huge man walked away, moustache quivering.

Ed coughed weakly and reached for his brother, who sighed and pulled him upright.

“What the fuck _happened_?” Ed asked as soon as his breathing was under control.

Al followed his brother’s gaze:  the destroyed buildings, debris piled over the ground and half-collapsed rooms swarming with blue-uniformed figures. A little way away, Colonel Mustang stood conversing in hushed tones with Lieutenant Havoc and Captain Hawkeye. Dust billowed in great clouds from the rubble and settled itself over them like an extra layer of clothing.

“A bomb, they think,” said Al, “Brother, where are you-?”

 

Edward Elric stood before the carcass of the Eastern Headquarters, coat flapping in the slight breeze. Mustang and the rest of his team stood to the side, forcing the military soldiers back. Al clanked nervously.

“Brother, are you sure…?”

Wordlessly, Ed held up a piece of debris. The unmistakable signs of alchemy ( _deconstruction,_ thought Ed grimly) patterned the stone like a bizarre engraving.

“It was definitely alchemists,” he said, and yawned. “I’ll just reverse the effects and then we can get back to the labs. Jeez, this war is fuckin’ annoying, interfering with our research an’ all...”

Al shook his head slightly. “Brother…”  

Ed looked up at him with that nameless expression that was simply Ed: ancient and wise and clear like glass, all in a face so young and in places there were silver lines like pen marks but really they were scars…  “I know, Al,” he said, and nudged the armour; no longer a sixteen year old boy but a man, “I know.”

 

 

“All clear, Boss,” called Havoc, “there’s no one left inside. No one alive, anyway…” he added grimly.

“That won’t be a problem, will it, Fullmetal?” Roy was standing just over there, unfathomable black eyes fixed on his subordinate’s face. Ed rolled his eyes in answer. Al explained,

“Um, no, Sir. The alchemy will rebuild the destroyed buildings but leave everything that was...previously alive… alone.”

Mustang nodded and turned away. Ed clenched his teeth, looking towards the desecrated headquarters. _Those fucking- there were_ people _in there and they just killed them like they were nothing, like they were worthless,_ he shook his head slightly and took a breath, straightened up.

Standing like that, with his shoulders back and his red coat caught on the wind behind him, hands raised in readiness for the alchemy, he gave the impression of being two feet taller than he was. A murmur rippled through the crowd, and stilled. The wind rushed past. He could feel Roy’s eyes on him. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him; many just intrigued by the prospect of seeing the Hero of the People, the Fullmetal Alchemist, perform alchemy for their very own entertainment. _Entertainment_.

Ed clapped his hands.

 

The blue-silver flash of alchemy lit up the surrounding area and raised hairs on the back of every watcher’s neck. Even Hawkeye, the epitome of a true soldier, poised and still, drew in a little breath at the sheer power of the slight figure in front of them, hands pressed to the ground as the waves of- surely not _science_ , surely this was _magic_ \- alchemy skipped over crumbled walls and shattered glass, eclipsing the summer sunlight as the trees shivered all around them.

Fluid metal and stone, rising and twining together, melting upwards like they were watching the building collapse in reverse- and, in a sense, weren’t they?

Roy clenched his fists, torn between awe, love, need…and anger. Worry. _Panic_ , even. Didn't Ed know what he’d done? _Of course not. He’s_ sixteen _._

 

What seemed like hours later, the civilians had finally been dispersed and soldiers had cautiously ascended the steps to the headquarters and, upon finding the walls steady and the ceilings strong, gone back to their duties, all the while chattering excitedly about the Fullmetal Alchemist _._ An officer- General, by the looks of the insignia on his uniform- stopped in front of Ed, who was in the middle of ranting to his brother about ‘fucking exhibitionist military wankers’.

“Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, I presume,” said the General. Cut short in the middle of a sentence, Ed glared up at him, blinked a few times at the stripes on his dark blue jacket, and resigned himself to a sullen, “Yes.”

The General raised an eyebrow. Al nudged him, hard, and with a barely contained snarl, Ed dragged his arm up and saluted. The General’s eyebrow descended back down.

“Impressive work,” said the General. His eyes glittered. “Very impressive indeed…”

“General Hakuro,” Roy’s smooth voice slid between them as Ed, hungry and tired and furious at all the _staring_ like he was some kind of _freak_ , fought to stop the rapidly swelling tide of anger.

Hakuro cast one lingering look at the alchemist in front of him, before turning to face Roy, who saluted sharply. “Colonel Mustang.” Distaste laced his words; distaste that slid right off of Roy, who smile back at him, unshaken.

“If I could borrow my subordinate for a moment, Sir?”

Ed was glaring at Roy with a mixture of _you bastard how do you always manage to get here at just the right time?_ And grudging admiration at the way Roy managed to make the word ‘sir’ seem like an insult without any body language or voice inflection to suggest he was insulting anyone at all.

General Hakuro regarded Roy for a few seconds more, sharp flint eyes searching for a crack in his façade but this was _Roy_ , there were no cracks. There never were. Hakuro left, his ego trailing behind him like a deflated balloon.

Ed and Roy stood facing each other; apart from the teams sent in to recover the bodies of the people trapped inside the building, they were the only ones outside headquarters.

They stood in silence for a moment, watching as a soldier in military uniform carried a blood stained bundle out, placed it on top of one of many other bundles in the back of a lone ambulance.

 

 

“Ed,” said Roy, and there was something in his voice that made Ed look up immediately.

“…yeah?”  
“What. The _fuck_. Did you think you were doing?”

For a moment Ed just stared at him, uncomprehending, and Roy stared back, mask firmly in place but eyes intense and _burning_.

“-what the fuck?”

“Fullmetal” growled Roy, “I asked you a question. What the fuck did you think you were _doing_?”

Ed _blazed_. “What the fuck do you _mean_ , ‘what the fuck did I think I was doing’? As far as I know I haven’t actually fucked much up today but- oh, yeah, I screw _everything_ up, right? So _you_ tell _me_ Roy, what the _fuck_ did I do _this_ time?”

Roy grabbed his wrist, pulled him further away from prying eyes, into the cover of the trees. His jaw worked.

“I _mean_ , what the hell did you think you were doing, using that scale of alchemy to fix the fucking headquarters?”

Ed- was stunned. His eyes widened at first, shocked and dilated and then they narrowed and they were hard and _angry_. 

“What kind of question is that, Roy?” he asked, after a while, “What the _fuck_ kind of question is that? What was I thinking? What was I _thinking_? Oh, you know, I was just thinking- maybe saving fucking _days_ of work for _your fucking military_ and, oh I don’t know, making you look good while I was at it? Showing off for _you_ in front of your fucking Generals even though you _know_ I fucking hate it; fixing the _entire building_ , yeah, good question Roy, what the _fuck_ was I doing?”

He breathed hard, chest moving up and down, glaring at Roy with an intensity that pinned him down and stuck him there.

Of course he didn't understand. Roy had never warned him. “Ed, I'm- I'm sorry, I-,”

“Oh, you’re _sorry_? Now you’re _sorry_? I have no fucking idea what the _hell_ is going on so you’d better give me a damned good explanation _right fucking now_!”

Roy swallowed. Ed clenched and unclenched the automail fist. Roy tried to step forwards, towards his lover, but Ed _snarled_ at him and he stopped dead. “I'm sorry,” he began again, and spoke over Ed’s continued rant, “I didn't mean- just hear me out, okay? Ed. Just listen, please, love, just listen.”

That got his attention. Roy never used endearments in public; for god’s sake they weren’t even supposed to be alone together in public, no one could know-

“As you said, there were a great many Generals and people of higher rank than I there at the time,” said Roy slowly, “and they were all watching you.”

“How is that a _problem_? “ Asked Ed, “If anything, it makes you look _better_ you dickwipe, you bastard, I- can’t _believe_ -“

He was clearly bewildered, and Roy wanted nothing more than to hold him, to make him understand because for once the words weren’t coming right.

“Ed, Ed, I didn't mean to say it like that, the first time, I'm sorry, it just- ,” One dangerous look from the blond, and Roy stopped reaching for him.  He swallowed again; his throat had gone utterly dry.

“We’re in the middle of a political war with Drachma,” he said quietly, “and I received a notice on Saturday, before you came over, that they are going to start drafting soldiers in preparation for a front lines battle.”

Ed had stopped moving away, but he was still glaring, lethal and savage, into Roy’s face. “ _So_?” he growled.

“So, the military believes that the attack today was the first physical strike against us, from Drachma. They've been attacked. And they’re going to retaliate.”

“-I repeat,” said Ed, although he came a little closer, “ _so_?”

“It’s going to be Ishbal all over again, Ed,” said Roy with quiet intensity, “and the first people they’re going to draft will be State Alchemists.”

Ed was silent, gaze fixed on Roy’s face. He made no move to speak. Roy licked his lips.

“After what you did today…Ed, that was amazing. Incredible. You’re- you’re the best Alchemist in the military; I’d bet my life on that, and on top of that you’re one of the military’s best hand-to-hand combatants. When they start drafting soldiers, your name. Your name…”  
He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, and Ed saw that in his eyes, and slowly, he walked forwards, not stopping until he was pressed flush against Roy’s body like the perfect jigsaw piece.

“And my name will be at the top of the list.” He finished. Roy closed his eyes.

“But- you can pull some strings, right?” asked Ed, raising his head, “you can persuade them that I'm- too _volatile_ or whatever, for fuck’s sake, tell ‘em I'm too _young_ if you have to...”

Roy couldn't stop himself from putting his arms around Ed, holding him closer, closer, burying his face in his hair. “I will do everything in my power; everything beyond my power to stop it. I swear to you, Ed, I won’t let them.”  _I love you_ he thought,  _I won't let them take the last of your innocence like this_.

“I have to be _here_ ,” said Ed, and this time his voice was just a little urgent, “I have to be _here_ , shit, I have to be in the labs, me an’ Al have finally got a fuckin’ _lead_ and- an’ I have to be _here_ with _you_ -,”

He stopped very suddenly, tensing. Roy felt the stillness settled over himself, as well. So Ed had worked it out after all...

“Roy,” said Ed, and his voice was very calm, “if they’re drafting powerful State Alchemists…”

Roy nodded into Ed’s hair, and, very slowly, Ed wound his arms around Roy.

“No,” he said, and his voice was very low, “ _no_. They can’t have you. They _can’t_. I won't let them take you away from me.” He finished in a snarl, fierce and protective and Roy felt his love swell like a tide.  All the same…

“Ed, I don’t think I'm going to have much of a choice,” he whispered. He could feel the scars from all those years ago in the red desert with the heat and the flames and smell- oh _god_ the smell- start to tingle.

Ed pulled away from him, and for the second time that day, he looked taller, somehow, with the green shadowed light of the forest that seemed to make him glow.

“I'm coming with you.” He said, and Roy felt his heart constrict.

“No.”

“ _R_ _oy_ I'm coming the _fuck_ with you,” said Ed, and this time his voice was a sword driving deep into Roy’s heart;  “I am _coming with you_ and you _can’t stop me_.”

“Ed. Fullmetal. No. That is an _order_ , you will not be-“

“ _fuck_ your fucking orders!” shouted Ed, “I am coming with you and I am going to protect you, you bastard, don’t you _dare_ leave me, don’t you _dare_ -,”

“What about Alphonse, Ed? What about your brother? He won’t be able to come too, you know, and you need to stay with him, you _know_ that.”

For  a second Roy thought he’d won, almost died with the relief of it as Ed’s agonised face stared up at him- he would be miserable, yes, but _safe_. _Safe_.

 

 “I’ll leave him behind.”

What?

A hoarse whisper, “I’ll leave him behind, I’ll go _without_ him damn it, Roy, I'm _coming with you_!”

Roy grabbed Ed’s forearms, mask gone already, “Ed-,”

But the sixteen year old cut him off, grabbed his collar and pulled his face sown to his eye level. He leaned in close, close enough to kiss, and snarled, “ _I'm coming with you_.”

“No,” breathed Roy, desperate, but Ed narrowed his eyes and kissed him hard, biting and angry and aching.

 “So help me, Roy,” he said harshly, in between kisses, “I will transfer to Hakuro if it means I get drafted with you.” Roy tried to protest, tried to scream, to yell, to manipulate- hell, he was supposed to be good at getting people to do what he wanted them to so why wasn't it working? But Ed cut him off again, one hand twisted in his shirt, dragging him down,

“I will die for you, Roy,” he said, all fire and steel and sparks, “I will kill for you, I will crawl, I will beg, fuck, I’ll _beg_ for you and I will always, always fight with you so don’t you dare tell me you wouldn't do the same for me, don’t you dare tell me to _stay_ behind like a good little subordinate because _you’re mine_ , Roy, you’re mine and I'm yours, equivalent fucking exchange, I will _not_ be left behind!”

He stopped, panting hard, eyes almost black, and slowly he reached up and pressed his lips to Roy’s, and god help him Roy couldn't argue, was helpless against him.

“I'm coming with you,” said Ed, quietly and fiercely, and all Roy could do was tighten his arms around him and try not to scream.

 

 

 


End file.
